


this is a day of rest

by notcaycepollard



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bed-sharing, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, I'm right, M/M, Multi, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, more like Poe DAMNeron am i right, the plot here is pretty thin on the ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can we-" Finn starts, and looks over at Rey.</p>
<p>"Can we join you?" she says, as if it's a very simple question.</p>
<p>"You what," Poe manages, and Rey shrugs.</p>
<p>"You said it was nice," she says. "I want to see why it's nice. And your quarters look nicer than ours."</p>
<p>"And your bed's bigger," Finn says accusingly. Poe casts a brief gaze skyward, wonders how he wound up explaining the concept of a lie-in to these idiot orphans on his first rest day in weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is a day of rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shortitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



Every tenth day is a rest day.

That's the routine on the Resistance base, no matter which planet they're based on. Poe remembers other systems; Yavin 4 has a four-day astronomical week and a complex arrangement of half-days and full rests and the occasional double-rest or festival day. He's heard somewhere that Hoth has a thirty-day week, so long they break it in half and take two mid-week days to themselves. He thinks a ten-day cycle is fair. So every tenth day, unless there's a major Resistance attack planned, the base switches to basic systems only. No mess hall, no training, no tactical meetings, no assignments. Poe usually sleeps until at least ten. It's  _glorious_.

He misses the first rest day after the attack on Starkiller Base, spends it sitting at Finn's side in the medbay (medical never shuts down, even on rest days, but the medics have their own schedule rotation so nobody works too long without a break. That's just good sense, Poe thinks.) But the next rest day, Finn's out of medical and Rey's back from her trek to reclaim the errant Skywalker, and Poe thinks, _yes, good, it's time to rest_.

He doesn't expect the knock at his door so early in the morning that at first he thinks there's an air raid coming. He wakes up all at once, sits bolt upright, fights the blanket off his head.

"Whazzat," he mutters, and there's a pause, then another knock.

Poe has a secret, and that secret is he's really not a morning person. It usually takes three alarms to get him up for early morning flight practice, and that includes BB-8 rolling in and prodding him out of bed with the zapper.

"Coming, coming," he calls, stumbles out of bed, pulls on the nearest pair of pants he can find. They're stretchy and cotton and he's fairly sure he stole them from Jessika Pava's quarters, which probably explains why they're also weirdly tight. He hopes it's not Jess at his door.

It's not Jess. It's Finn and Rey, looking very awake and very confused.

"Uh, hey, team," Poe manages, runs a hand through his hair and realizes belatedly it's sticking up in all directions. "Are you... Is there a problem?"

"A problem?" Finn says, still looking confused, and Poe tries to stifle a yawn.

"I mean," he clarifies, "is this a Finn and Rey thing? Being awake at, uh, what is it, six?"

"Five forty-five," Rey tells him, frowns a little. "We went to training like usual. Nobody was there."

"Yeah, 'course not, it's a rest day," Poe agrees. "No training today."

"Rest... day?" Finn repeats, looks down at Rey, scrunches his face in what's clearly a question. She shrugs up at him, and they both turn their gaze back to Poe, who's sudddenly aware he's shirtless and and being scrutinized by two terribly beautiful people.

"Yeah, a restday, you know, end of the week, you sleep late and don't do any work..." he says, trails off. "Have you never...?"

"I was a scavenger," Rey says with her usual easy straight-forwardness. "Parts for food. That was the deal. If I didn't work, I didn't eat."

"Stormtroopers don't stop," Finn says. "Maybe if you were injured in training. Like, couldn't walk. But if you'd said you just didn't want to work, well. I guess they woulda sent you to reconditioning."

Poe blinks at them both, feeling impossibly tender. "Right," he says in the end. "Okay. It's a  _rest_ day, okay, that means it's a day to yourself to recover and spend time doing whatever you like. They come around every ten days in the Resistance bases."

"Oh," Finn says. "That- that sounds nice, Poe. What do you like to spend your time doing?"

"Right now?" Poe yawns. " _Sleeping_ , buddy. Most people sleep a bit later on a rest day, lie in bed a bit longer."

"Why?" Rey asks, shifting her weight, and Poe rolls his eyes, because of course Rey is a morning person.

"Because it's  _nice_ ," he says, and then decides he's spent long enough standing shirtless in his doorway explaining the concept of 'rest' to a tiny Jedi and a Stormtrooper. "I'm getting back into bed, okay, you can come in or you can go and do whatever it is you like doing impossibly early in the morning." He shuffles back to his bed, climbs in and pulls up the covers. Finn and Rey exchange another glance and look across at him, step inside and shut the door of his quarters.

"Can we-" Finn starts, and looks over at Rey.

"Can we join you?" she says, as if it's a very simple question.

"You what," Poe manages, and Rey shrugs.

"You said it was nice," she says. "I want to see why it's nice. And your quarters look nicer than ours."

" _And_ your bed's bigger," Finn says accusingly. Poe casts a brief gaze skyward, wonders how he wound up explaining the concept of a lie-in to these idiot orphans on his first rest day in weeks.

"Fine," he capitulates. "Fine. Come on, in you get. Shoes off, staff down." Finn tugs off his sweater and Poe chokes a little at the revealed expanse of bare skin. "Finn, buddy, what are you-"

"Oh," Finn says, blushes a little. "Are we not- I mean,  _you_ don't have a shirt on, so I thought-"

"It's fine," Poe says, deciding this isn't the moment (and it's not like he _minds_ , his brain whispers traitorously). "Seriously, it's fine. Just get in here, I want at least another couple of hours sleep." He shifts over, making space for them, and Rey and then Finn slide in, wriggle down under the covers. It's a tight squeeze but they all fit, just, and Rey snuggles down in the middle, makes a noise Poe doesn't recognize at first and then understands as Rey being surprised at her own enjoyment.

"I've never been in a bed with other people before," she whispers. "You were right. It  _is_ nice."

"Good," Poe mutters. "I'm glad." He's right on the edge of sleep again, warm and comfortable and cosy, and he's just thinking how glad he is to have been woken up by them when Finn squawks loudly and indignantly.

"Ugh!" he says, "Rey, your hair knot things keep poking me in the nose."

"Well then don't bury your face in my hair," Rey counters. Poe groans, considers pulling a pillow over his head.

"Guys," he groans instead. "Seriously.  _Sleep_."

"Rey can't take the middle if her hair's going to take up so much room," Finn insists, and Poe closes his eyes, prays to whichever god is listening for patience.

"Poe can be in the middle," Rey says unexpectedly, clambers over him with both grace and a particular disregard for personal space. Poe realizes she's taken off her leggings, is in nothing but underwear, and at the press of her bare skin against his, the straddle of her thighs over his hips, he switches to praying not for patience but for fortitude.  _Think about X-Wing models_ , he tells himself, _you really brought this on yourself_ , and Finn pulls as Rey pushes until he's lying in the middle.

"Yeah, this is better," Finn says, and Rey murmurs agreement, settles her head in the hollow of Poe's shoulder, reaches out and touches Finn as if to reassure herself that he's still there. Poe holds very still, acutely aware of Rey's bare legs and Finn's smooth chest and all of the heat that's surrounding him. Then Finn spoons in against his side, and Rey rests her fingers lightly against his sternum, sighs out a long and contented breath, and before he can really think about it too much, they're all drifting back to sleep.

 

A couple of hours later, Poe wakes up feeling incredibly rested and extremely warm. Rey's flung her leg up across his thigh, and Finn's face is pressed in against his shoulder. They're both snoring lightly. Poe smiles to himself, shifts so his arm is wrapped around Rey, drags his fingertips very gently down her spine. She sighs a little in her sleep, wriggles closer, and Poe closes his eyes again, lets himself enjoy what is pretty much a perfect lie-in.

Finn wakes up first, blinks awake and uncurls from Poe's side.

"Hi," Poe murmurs quietly, trying not to wake up Rey, and Finn smiles, looks sleepily at him for a long moment.

"Hi," he replies eventually, and then shifts, leans in close and presses an easy kiss to Poe's mouth. Finn's lips are soft and lush and Poe kisses back more on instinct than anything else, startled by it. Finn makes a pleased noise, kisses harder, and Poe can tell Finn's working more on enthusiasm than experience here but it doesn't stop him from licking into Finn's mouth, nipping at his lower lip, kissing him quiet and sensual and  _way too hot_ given Rey's still asleep on Poe's chest.

"Wait," Poe says, breaking away, "this, I mean, but-  _Rey_ -"

"Did I say you should stop?" she mutters, glares fiercely up at him, and Poe doesn't know when she woke up but he's obviously missed something here.

"What-" he says again, and Rey actually sets her teeth against his skin and  _bites_ , just hard enough that Poe's blood fizzes with the flare of pain.

"You said a rest day is one you spend doing whatever you like," she says as if it's obvious. "This is obviously something you like. Both of you. So, don't stop." _Her logic's sound_ , Poe supposes, _but_ \- and then his train of thought is cut off by Finn leaning in for another kiss, and this time Rey makes a clearly interested noise. Poe's so lost in kissing that at first he doesn't even register her hand sliding down his chest and across his stomach, but when she palms his cock through the thin cotton of his pants, Poe arches into it, pulls away from Finn's mouth again, stares at Rey.

" _What_ ," he says, feeling like that's his catch phrase of the morning. Rey rubs a little, presses the heel of her hand against him.

"You like it," she shrugs. "I like it.  _Finn_ likes it."

"Yeah I do," Finn agrees, and Poe glances between the two of them.

"You-" he asks, and Finn blushes a little.

"Not sex," he says. "Not yet. But- kissing, and stuff. Rey's right. We like you."

"Oh," Poe gets out, and Rey slides her hand inside his waistband, wraps her fingers around his length and strokes just a little. Poe makes a strangled noise. "Okay," he manages, "okay, that- Rey, if you're gonna- oh  _kriffing god_ that's good- then come here and kiss me." She smiles at his words, a smile that lights up her whole face, and shifts to kiss him fiercely, still stroking him in easy, slow movements that Poe can't help but rock up into. Finn touches Rey's shoulder and she moves from Poe's mouth to Finn's, kisses him just as hard.

"I want-" she says, pulls her hand away, and Poe can't help but groan disappointedly but then Rey's sliding her leg up further, shifting to straddle his hips, and when Rey grinds down against him, Poe can feel her heat through both layers of fabric. He hisses, slams his mouth back on Finn's, grabs at Rey's hip and Finn's shoulder, feels their skin hot under his hands.

"Finn," he breathes, "Finn," and kisses his way down Finn's jaw, the line of his throat. Finn squirms a little, laughs softly.

"Ah," he says, "that tickles," but when Poe drags his tongue lightly over Finn's skin, his laughter turns to a gasp. "Oh," he says, "oh, Poe, that-" and Poe skims his hand down Finn's chest, over the hard muscle of Finn's abdomen and into his pants, fists his cock and begins to stroke. It pulls a loud noise out of Finn, something that seems to startle him even more than Poe and Rey, and Rey glances at Finn tenderly for a moment before looking down at Poe with intent eyes.

"Can you touch me, too?" she asks, and Poe's surprised all over again by her directness but shifts his other hand from her hip to rub against her. He pushes her underwear to the side, feels her slick and wet against his fingers, has to fight for a moment to keep control. "Yes," Rey says when he drags his fingers up over her clit, "yes, there,  _oh_ ," and she's still grinding down, rocking her hips over him, and Poe seriously thinks he might come in his pants like a teenager at the friction of it. " _Yes_ ," Rey says again, reaches out and tugs Finn closer so she can touch him too, and Poe can't help it; he dips his fingers lower, pushes one slowly into her, watches the way her eyes go wide.

"Is that okay?" he asks carefully, crooks it to hit the right angle inside her, and Rey nods, moans loudly, cries out when he rubs his thumb across her clit.

"Please," she gasps, "please," and Poe realizes Finn's watching her, watching how Poe is touching her. Finn smiles, leans over to kiss Rey, and Poe, his hands on both of them, wonders if he's going to burn up at the sight. Rey's shaking now, moaning into Finn's mouth, and when Poe adds another finger inside her, pushes just hard enough, her thighs clench and she tightens around him, digs her nails into his chest, comes wordless and wide-eyed.

"Oh," she manages eventually, "that- yes, Poe, that's something I like." He pulls his fingers out and Finn grabs his wrist, sucks his wet fingers into his mouth, and Poe's cock twitches at the sensation.

"Holy _gods_ , Finn," he says, "where'd you-" and Rey smirks at him.

"He _said_ we'd done some stuff," she tells him, "what, did you think we were totally inexperienced?"

"Yes," Poe says honestly, and Rey laughs a little, slides down to sit between his legs, works his stupidly tight pants off his hips. His cock springs free and Poe feels himself blushing, but Rey takes him in hand, twists a little as she strokes, and it's so good, it's  _incredibly_ good, that Poe almost loses the rhythm he's built up with Finn. He knows he's not going to last long, can already feel the orgasm building, and then Finn gets three of his fingers in his mouth and  _sucks_ and Poe almost lifts off the bed, he's so turned on.

"Gods," he says, "fucking kriffing  _gods don't stop,_ Rey, that, fuck, Finn, your  _mouth_."

"You swear a lot when you're about to come," Rey tells him, twists her fingers again, rubs her thumb over the head of his cock and catches the beads of pre-come. Poe arches up against her hand, gazes up at Finn, gets an idea.

"Finn," he says, "get on your knees and come up here," and Finn follows instruction willingly, lets Poe tug his pants down so he can get his mouth on Finn's cock.

"Oh," Finn says, "wow, that, I never-" This isn't the first time Poe's done this, not by a mile, and Finn's long and thick and heavy in his mouth, and with Rey's hand working over him, Poe can hardly breathe for how good it is. "I can't-" Finn chokes, "I'm gonna-  _Poe_ ," and Poe keeps going, swallows around it, grabs Finn by the hips and holds him steady until he's done. When he pulls away, Finn leans in, kisses Poe breathless, and it's that, Finn's mouth against his, Rey touching him so easily, that makes Poe come so hard he sees lights behind his eyelids brighter than any explosion in space.

"You two," he says when he gets his breath back, and he's pretty sure he's not imagining the smug look that they both give him in return. "All 'what's a rest day' and 'oh Poe, can we sleep in your bed'.  _I see how it is_."

"Worked, didn't it?" Rey shrugs, "and anyway, it  _is_ our first rest day."

"Yeah," Finn agrees. "So, Poe, what else do you like to do on your rest days?"

"Lie in bed for the rest of my life," Poe mutters, "because you've killed me with sex." Rey and Finn look a little alarmed before they start giggling.

"Food?" Rey asks hopefully, and Poe reaches out, drags her in against him, feels Finn settle so he's draped mostly on top of Poe.

"Food soon," he agrees. "I was kind of hoping I could get my mouth on you first."

"What's..." Rey starts to say, and Finn leans over, whispers in her ear. " _Oh_. Yes. Yes. That, and  _then_ food?"

"Sure," Poe says very magnanimously. A lie-in with Finn and Rey, and then sex, and then food, sounds like an extremely good way to spend his rest day, actually. "Next time, though," he adds. "If there's a next time, don't wake me up at five forty-five in the morning?"

"Next time," Finn says, "we'll just make sure to be in your bed already." That works, Poe thinks, okay, that works.

He's going to need a bigger bed.

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello but Poe Dameron shirtless in yoga pants tho IMAGINE IT
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you want: notcaycepollard.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] this is a day of rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690891) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
